Tales After the Battle
by Keyblade Master Sroxs
Summary: What the MC's get up to after Xemnas's defeat. M for a reson! Not just SoKai. Chap 1: Sora x Kairi. Chap 2: Roxas x Namine. Chap 3: Riku x Xion. Chap 4: Secret.
1. Sora and Kairi's Tale

I absolutely love Kingdom Hearts. And I adore Sora Kairi and Roxas Namine. So I just thought I'd give you guys a little peek into their life after the battle against Xemnas. Warning: very lemony.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts material. I would love to one day though.

The afternoon sun was shining warmly on Destiny Islands, and the soft breeze was at a nice cool temperature, making the outside temperature balanced and warm. The white seagulls screeched and chirped high up in the healthy palm trees and bright blue sky. The ocean was a nice deep blue colour, the waves lightly caressing the yellow beach sand outside of Sora's house. Sora, dressed in only red swim trunks, walked out onto the beach, the sand warm beneath his feet, carrying a white beach towel over his right shoulder, a blue and green umbrella under his arm and a yellow esky in the other. Following in close suit was Riku, in blue swim trunks with a white and purple striped towel over his own pale shoulder, with a woven brown basket in one hand and two fishing spears in the other.

"Great day!" Sora exclaimed, placing the equipment down and, shading his eyes with a hand, looked around the beautiful seashore.

"Sure is." Riku said more calmly, putting his stuff next to where Sora had placed his. "Where's Kairi?" He asked as Sora turned around to put up the large umbrella.

"She's still getting changed." Sora replied, tugging on a rope and bringing up the cloth, which made a reasonable amount of cool shade on the ground. "She said she'd be out in a minute." Sora straightened out his towel as Riku applied sunscreen onto his bare skin. Sora opened the esky to make sure that everything they'd planned to bring was in there. They had two cans of soft drink each (cola and orange), vanilla ice cream and plenty of ice. Sora snapped the esky shut and clapped his hands at Riku. The silver haired boy tossed the sun cream over to the spiky haired kid for him to apply while he checked the basket. A large packet of salt and vinegar chips, three bowels and some cheese and biscuits. Satisfied with the contents of their food, he closed the basket lid.

"Alright. All set?" A familiar female voice called out nearby. Sora turned to see Kairi walking from the house in a white bikini with pink outlining. She was carrying her beach towel and a float ring. Sora's jaw dropped in awe looking at the gorgeous goddess that stood before him. Kairi stopped a few feet short of Sora. She stuck her hip out, blushing. "Well, what do you think?" She half stuttered out. Sora didn't know what to say, he was too awestruck. The way that the bikini hugged her hips and discreetly pushed her breasts together, complimenting her curves completely. Her smooth skin reflected the sunlight, making her shine like an angel. Her thighs weren't too thin but not too fat, either. Her red hair looked soft and perfectly straight, waving in the cool breeze. Her shimmering blue eyes cutely scanned from side to side in embarrassment. Fitting for the seventh princess of hearts.

"You look… amazing." Sora managed to say, his eyes and mind never on one part of her body for more than a second. The redhead's blush deepened in shade. She looked up at Sora who looked away, blushing himself. She took this time to take in the boy standing in front of her. He was well tanned from all his adventures. He had developed a tight 6-pack from many battles against the Heartless and Nobodies. In fact, all of his muscles had become toned due to his many encounters against all sorts of opponents. His chain hung down between his broad shoulders, making him look pretty badass seeing as though he wasn't wearing a shirt. Despite his legs being thin, they were also very muscular. There were a few scars on his body from his last battle, but they weren't very noticeable. They'd heal in the next few days. Riku shook his head as he had been watching the couple the entire time, noting their timidness.

"Are you two going to stand there staring at each other all day or are we going to have some fun?" The eldest boy asked rhetorically, holding up the fishing spears. Sora and Kairi looked in his direction and smiled, agreeing with his suggestion.

"Well then, let's go!" Sora said, pointing to the sky and striking a pose. Kairi giggled. Riku rolled his eyes. The latter ran into the warm ocean water, immediately spotting a fish and throwing a spear. Sora was about to go and join his best friend, but then Kairi called out behind him.

"Sora?" The spiky-haired boy turned around.

"Hm?"

"Um…" she began, blushing as she held out the sunscreen. "…could you please put some on my back? I can't reach." Sora took the bottle gladly.

"Yeah, no problem." He beamed. "Uh, turn around." He commanded. Kairi happily did as she was told and put her back to him. Sora squeezed the thick white contents of the bottle into his hand and began rubbing it into her back. As the warrior of light began, he realized that he hadn't had much physical contact with Kairi at all. They'd only really touched each other thrice: once in Villain's Vale when Kairi brought him back from the darkness, in The Castle That Never Was when they were reunited and on the shore of Destiny Islands when he and Riku came back from the Realm of Darkness. Other than that, they'd never really come into contact. He noticed how much smoother her skin felt, well tanned from a year of waiting the day he'd return. To Kairi, Sora's hands felt large and strong. They were also relatively warm, despite the fact he was rubbing in cold cream. "There, all done." He said, taking a step back.

"Thanks." She replied politely.

"He, no problem." Kairi quickly glanced behind Sora to see if Riku was watching, but luckily he was concentrating on fishing. She speedily took a step in towards Sora, got on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then, as quickly as she had gotten up, she came back down again and went to put down her towel. Sora put a hand on where she had pecked him, savouring the feeling.

"HEY, SORA! ARE YOU GUNNA HELP ME CATCH SOME FISH OR NOT!" Riku boomed from the water. He picked up the other spear, covered it in the little darkness he could still control and threw it at the klutz. The weapon just scraped the top of his hair, landing right behind him.

"Sorry, coming!" He replied, picking up the spear that had nearly killed him. As he picked it up, the darkness dispersed. He jumped up and glided towards the water. As he went over, he saw a fish, aimed, dropped down and missed completely, scaring the fish away. Riku sighed, shaking his head. Kairi placed her ring in the water and hopped on, taking a deep breath and letting the sun's rays soak into her body, warming her up even more.

After about an hour, Sora had tired himself right out. He'd been splashing around trying to catch a fish but they were too damn fast for him. He then thought it would be a good idea to cast a thunder spell to paralyse a big one that he saw. Unfortunately, he forgot that water conducted electricity. Good thing his hair was already spiky. At least all the fish in the area of the spell had died. So he was now walking out of the water with a whole heap of fried fish on his spear. Riku, on the other hand, had a much better run. His time in the darkness had taught him how to be patient and silent, waiting for the right moment to strike. He'd caught about 10 big fish and managed to skewer a smaller one between each. Sora looked at his friend's catches, then at his own and sighed. Kairi had been lying on her float ring for the first half hour working on her front tan. Then she went back to the shore and lied down on her towel in the sun to work on her back tan. She'd been daydreaming about Sora and all the special times they'd been sharing recently. Her mind travelled back to the cave painting of them sharing paupu fruit and giggled at the precious memory.

"What are you giggling about?" Sora asked like he was talking to a toddler, putting his fish covered spear on the sand and tickling her sides.

"Hihihi! Noth… ing! Hihihihihi!" She managed to get out between her laughs. Sora stopped tickling her, satisfied that she wasn't hiding anything. Riku, for about the fifth time today, rolled his eyes as he opened the cold esky. He reached in and pulled out three random soft drinks. 2 cola and one orange.

"Here!" Riku called out to Sora, who turned just in time to see two cans flying at him. He just managed to clumsily catch them, however they fell right onto his abdomen.

"Haaaaa! Cold!" He breathed, taking them off as quickly as he could. Kairi laughed at Sora, the latter turning to her. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Sora laughed back, putting the can of orange fizzy drink on her back. Kairi had pretty much the same reaction Sora did when the freezing metal came in contact with her skin. Riku, for the first time in a while, laughed. They each took their cans and opened them, the liquid inside hissing with inviting refreshment.

After they'd finished their drinks and some snacks, they returned to the sea and had some fun, playing Marco Polo and just splashing about. Sora and Riku even had a swimming race, umpired by Kairi, just like old times. Riku only barely won, but everyone was only happy that everything had returned to normal. A few more hours passed by the time they had swum over to the island, walking over and sitting on the paupu tree. The sun was setting, the giant star changing the colours in the sky to beautiful pinks and reds. Sora sat in the middle, with Riku on his left and Kairi to his right. Kairi quietly placed her head on Sora's bare shoulder. Sora in turn placed his cheek on top of her scalp. Riku noticed this and smiled. Just for a laugh, he leant his head on Sora's other shoulder. Sora half jumped and shoved him off his body. The three laughed as the sun went below the horizon completely. The three quickly swam back to the mainland and picked up their things, taking them inside Sora's house as the cold night air began to settle in. They went into the laundry so they could dry themselves off and put their normal clothes over the top of their swimmers before going into the living room. They took their things and placed them under the bench of the kitchen. Sora's mother noticed them walk in but could only stay for a few minutes as she was going to work a night shift at the local hospital. Once she was gone, the three teens set out to cook dinner. Kairi started working on a salad, Sora went to skin and gut the fish and Riku unloaded all their food from the esky and the basket, carefully sorting them into their respective places in the fridge and cupboards. Not too much time passed before the fish were ready to be cooked. So Riku took over the fish and Sora helped Kairi finish the salad. Another 10 minutes went by before dinner was plated and served. Riku and Sora had two fish each but Kairi only settled for one, but had more salad.

After a delicious dinner Riku had to leave because he promised one of his school friends that he'd help with her homework. After they farewelled the silver-haired boy, Sora went over and set the fireplace using some of his fire magic. Kairi sat on the mat in front of the warm, flickering flames while Sora went back to the freezer to get the ice-cream they never got around to eating earlier. He put four scoops into one bowl and got out two spoons, walking back over to where Kairi had placed herself. He sat down right next to her so that their hips were touching and placed the dessert on his lap, passing Kairi a spoon. She took it and thanked him before taking a spoonful of the delicious vanilla ice cream. When they were finished Sora placed the empty bowl beside him. A cold draft came in from one of the open windows, causing Kairi to shiver and snuggle up to Sora for warmth,, placing her head on his shoulder again. Sora wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist, holding the pretty girl even closer. Kairi looked up at Sora, who looked back. They stared into each other's eyes, the flames reflecting and flickering in their pupils. Slowly, their heads came closer together until their lips connected. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they parted away as slowly as they'd come together.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kairi." The two felt the light inside their hearts shine more brightly than they ever had before. Their confessed love made them feel much more relieved that the other felt the same way. They kissed again, slightly more roughly this time, the passion in the room beginning to flare up. Sora's other arm snaked its way around his partner's waist while both of her arms wrapped around his neck. Kairi brought her leg over so that she was straddling Sora, making their position more comfortable. Their kiss had really begun to fire up now, their tongues dancing, fighting for dominance. Kairi could feel Sora's penis starting to erect, poking her between her legs. Not that she cared. The brown-haired boy moved his hands down so they were resting on the redhead's arse, pulling her closer. Kairi moaned slightly at the contact from Sora's hands and boner. She then gasped when he began trailing kisses along her jaw line up to her earlobe, where he lightly sucked and bit. Afterwards he moved down along her neck, reaching her collarbone. There, he chose a spot began to suck down hard, causing the girl above him to gasp and moan, encouraging him more. After he had made a sufficiently dark hickey, he continued south and reached the top of the fabric of her dress. He turned them over so he was on top and looked down into Kairi's eyes. She gave him a small nod, giving him permission to undo her pink dress. Sora did so and slid it from underneath her, throwing it away somewhere on the other side of the room. He then proceeded to bring her arms from the straps of her under-dress, pulling it down slightly so that her bikini top was visible. He pulled that down slightly too, her c-sized breasts bouncing out a bit. He placed his mouth over her right breast and used the other hand to massage her unoccupied one. After a few moments, he swapped to the other gorgeous orb. The princess moaned as her boyfriend showed her boobs no mercy. Kairi's legs instinctively wrapped around Sora's waist for support, the bottom half of her dress falling up her amazing body, revealing her bikini bottoms. She wrapped her arms around Sora's head, pulling him in impossibly closer until he was almost choking. The spiky-haired keyblade master continued massaging her with both hands while he moved his head back up, kissing her yet again, the action becoming quickly addictive. Kairi reluctantly pushed him off and over so that she was on top again. She swiftly removed his jacket and shirt before Sora had really even noticed, because he was busy undoing her bikini top completely. The clothing was thrown in all sorts of directions, but luckily not in the fire. Kairi ran her hands over Sora's muscles, noting how well toned they were, despite their skinniness. She loved it, turning her on even more. It was her turn now to kiss her way down his neck. She stopped in about the same spot that Sora had on her, and began to suck down like a vampire, only with her lips. When she was happy with her revenge, she continued down his muscular torso down to his baggy pants. In one quick movement, like his shirt, she took off his pants before he even comprehended what had happened. She giggled lightly at the massive tent in his swim trunks. She teasingly slid the top of his final bit of clothing down over his throbbing cock. She looked hungrily at the big organ between his legs. She placed one hand on it and used her fingers to slowly rub around it. Sora moaned, his hips rising off the ground slightly. When she completely wrapped her hand around it in the middle and began rubbing however, his hips came right up off the mat. Seeing how her action was affecting him, she smiled evilly and pumped quicker, making him squirm. Sora began to thrust in time to Kairi's motions, increasing the pleasure he felt. The sexy girl stopped, in turn stopping Sora's bucking. Once it was safe, she put her head right down by the tip of his dick, licking at the sensitive part of him. Sora tensed, wishing she would stop teasing him and just continue on. Luckily for him, his prayers were answered when she placed her mouth right over the top and straight down to the base, only just managing to take his whole length. Sora groaned in raw lust as Kairi's hot mouth bobbed up and down his erection, her sticky saliva lubricating the massive shaft, allowing her mouth to move even faster. Sora was on the verge of his climax, about to release into her mouth, when she stopped, only just before he let loose. Kairi crawled up along his body and kissed him, love and lust fighting for dominance in their hearts. The keyblade master flipped them over yet again. He kicked off his swimmers which were hanging around by his ankles. As he kicked those away, he pulled off Kairi's under-dress. The only thing that Kairi was wearing now was her bikini thong. Sora removed the final piece of clothing to reveal her soaking wet pussy. The strong boy softly grabbed Kairi's legs and put them over his shoulders. He then took one hand and began rubbing her vagina with his fingers, slowly sliding up and down. The curvy girl moaned as she was teased by his strong fingers. Within the next few seconds, she lost all her breath gasping when Sora stuck a finger into her private place. A shiver of pleasure vibrated right up her spine, causing her to move her crotch in closer to his hand. Noticing her actions, Sora added another finger, causing her to moan and gasp even more. He pumped his fingers in and out faster and faster, Kairi responding by thrusting back. He rubbed his thumb against her clitoris, and Kairi bit her lip so she didn't scream. Sora took his hand away and licked the fingers he had used, tasting the unique flavours that were his girlfriend's sex juices. Sora brought his head in and licked her hole, her moaning unable to be contained. The more he licked and sucked on her, the louder she'd moan, her voice bouncing off the walls. It was her turn to come close to her climax, yet never reach it as the boy put her legs down. Kairi panted on the ground, extremely wet and most certainly horny. "Hang on, I'll be right back." Sora smiled as he ran upstairs. Kairi half wondered where he had gone, the other half of her dazed and unsatisfied. It was also taking all of her willpower not to continue fucking herself until she'd cum. Luckily, Sora was back nearly as quickly as he'd left, holding a small square foil package. Kairi smiled, getting up onto her knees shakily and crawling over to him like a cat. She got up and took the condom from him, kissing his abbs before ripping the rubber from its contents. She rolled it over his raging shaft, managing to get it down three-quarters of the way. The redhead took him by the hand and guided him back to the mat in front of the fire where it was warm. She lied down on her back and Sora kneeled down over the top of her. As the hero of the realm of light guided himself towards her, she stopped him.

"Wait." She said, looking up into his eyes, making sure he knew she was serious.

"Yeah?"

"This is… my first time." She said, kind of embarrassed. Sora smiled.

"Don't worry." He assured her. It's my first time as well." Kairi smiled, happy that she was going to lose her virginity to the boy- no, the man that she loved. Sora felt exactly the same way, he wouldn't want to lose his virginity to anyone else. He placed his tip against her entrance. Kairi nodded, giving him the all clear. He slowly pushed in at first, but then thrust in all the way. Kairi bit her lip again, unable to muffle her scream this time. The pain was sharp, a bit of blood dripping out. Sora panicked a bit, unsure if he should pull out or keep going.

"Don't… Don't stop." She said, nearly pleaded. The boy was still slightly confused as to what to do, but if his girlfriend asked for it, then he would do it. He slowly pulled out then pushed back in, trying to maintain a rhythm. Quicker than she had expected, pain turned to pleasure as Sora filled her with his big, long dick. Now she'd began to buck back, matching his pace. "Oh, Sora!" Kairi breathed loudly into the cool night air. Sora leaned in and took one of the lovely girl's boobs in his mouth, increasing her pleasure. The lustful princess moaned as the horny keyblade warrior growled. Kairi wrapped her legs around his waist, clenching down tight.

"Ungh, Kairi!" Sora grunted in reply. Their heartbeats and pace were getting faster and faster, their moans and gasps louder and louder. The boy grazed her g-spot with the tip of his boner, causing her to tingle all over every time he hit home. They could feel their climaxes approaching, every inch of their bodies screaming with pleasure. They tried to time it so that they'd cum together, wanting to release into each other. Suddenly, they each felt a wave of ecstasy flow over them as they reached their high points.

"I'M CUMMING!" They screamed in unison as they released their thick white juices. Sora could feel Kairi's fluids ooze over his long, thick penis as the condom filled up with his own cum. Their bodies went floppy as they lost their energy, falling over so they were next to each other. The spiky haired teen pulled all the way out and wrapped his arms around her, not letting go. She returned the favour, snuggling right up against him as she calmed down. Their breathing was loud and course, but quickly slowed down as they reclaimed their power.

"Sora?" Kairi managed to say between breaths.

"Yeah." He replied heavily, gasping afterwards.

"Never let me go."

"I won't." He replied. "I promise." When the two had gained enough strength and stopped snuggling, they got up and put on just their under-clothing; Sora his swimmers and t-shirt, Kairi her bikini and under-dress. They picked up the rest of their clothing and went upstairs to Sora's room. They got in under the covers and snuggled up together. Kairi rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat continue to slow down. Sora began to hum a lullaby (Kairi's theme) to help her fall asleep. In about 10 minutes, they were both sound asleep, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring for them.

That's that! The next chapter will be about what their Nobodies got up to on the same day (different place). Please review and I'll see you again soon.


	2. Roxas and Namine's Tale

To my wonderful fans. I am actually rather pleasantly surprised with the sudden fluctuation of interest in my stories. Must be Christmas xD Anyways, I feel I'm letting you guys down a bit (again) so here's another tale after the battle. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts material, its characters, setting and likewise.

Roxas screwed his eyes shut before letting them slowly open again. He felt a soft material underneath him and lightly grabbed at it to uncover what it was. He clenched it in a fist and then rubbed it between his fingers, confirming it to be his bed sheets. He steadily sat up, the red light from the setting sun immediately caressing his pale skin. He turned to his right to look out the window onto the familiar scene of Twilight Town.

"H- Huh?" The blonde let out a coarse, unsteady croak. The last thing that he remembered was being on top of a tower in The World That Never Was, re-uniting with Namine and being able to speak with his somebody on more friendly terms, before returning to Sora. So technically, he should be in Sora's heart, which he doubted looked like the place he was currently residing. Giving a light shrug, he got out of his bed and made his way out of the building.

Namine let out a soft groan as she blinked her eyes open. Her vision was immediately overtaken by white light. She wondered if she had made it to the inner depths of Kairi's heart where she belonged, but realised that she was in a sitting position with her arms and head resting on a hard marble surface. Her awareness becoming more acute, she got up into a more comfortable sitting posture to find herself in the White Room of the mansion in Twilight Town. She immediately waved off her previous guess of being within Kairi, but still couldn't help but wonder why she was here of all places.

"Mmm?" A soft breeze came in from the window on her left, lifting the curtains up towards her like a ghost reaching for the living. Just as the wind died down, something landed in the girl's arms. She looked down to look at one of her own drawings from her sketchbook. The picture depicted Sora and Roxas hand in hand. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks with her or not, but the picture seemed to waver to replace Sora with herself, with Roxas' organization cloak turning into his normal clothing. Namine suddenly stood up and clumsily ran for the door. She didn't know why, but she had a spontaneous urge to go to the Station.

Roxas made his way through the Sandlot, where he saw a pair of familiar blue objects on the ground. He picked up the twin offensive struggle bats and gave them a few test swings.

"Hey! Chicken wuss!" He turned in the direction of the familiar, aggravating voice. Seifer came down the stairs from the back alley, closely followed by Fuu and Rai, as always. "Never thought I'd see your stupid face around here."

"Thought you got scared an' ran, ya' know?" Rai yelled confidently.

"Wimp." Fuu summed up with her usual one word sentences.

"Looks like you're going to need to learn to stay put. I have to have someone to pick on more than everyone else." He exclaimed with pride. "Looks like you're already ready. I wouldn't fight someone while they're unarmed. Not that you're going to put up much of a fight anyway." He sneered, pulling his struggle baton out from behind him and getting into his battle stance. Roxas didn't do anything but give a sigh and a small shake of his head. Seifer growled at his opponent's lack of emotion. "KNEEL, LOSER!" Seifer roared as he charged at the blonde. He lifted his weapon above his head and swung downwards to meet only air as Roxas simply stepped aside at the last moment. Seifer let out a low growl as he went straight from his last attack into an uppercut, but again didn't land a hit as the opponent took a simple sidestep. "The hell? Coward." Roxas let off a smirk.

"C'mon, hit me." He teased, inviting him by raising his hand and curling his fingers towards himself. Seifer roared as he jumped high into the air and came down at an angle, trying to make him submit in one hit. Roxas however calmly stepped forward beneath Seifer and out of his attack range. The moment the antagonistic boy's baton came in contact with the ground he spun and swung his weapon, which still couldn't even scrape the dual wielder. "My turn." Roxas said with a stern expression just as the enemy's club passed in front of him. He kicked off the ground towards Seifer, placing his right bat behind his head and the other across his body. He swung the left struggle baton horizontally, landing in Seifer's abdomen. Next he brought the other around from behind him and caught him across the left cheek, forcing his body right. Roxas then spun back around, the right bat coming first and the left following close behind, hitting him another four times, forcing his body back to the left and forcing him to bed over. The combo didn't stop there, as both weapons came back up and hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him into the air. The attacker jumped up and hit Seifer in the back with his right baton, forcing him back down to the ground to land with a thud. His final hit was when he brought the other bat down and struck him right between the shoulder blades, depleting his HP to 0 and knocking him out. All of this had happened in less than 10 seconds and when he looked over to his enemy's lackeys, they had their mouths dropped and eyes wide. Even both of Fuu's eyes were completely visible. "Anyone else?" He asked rhetorically. The two shook their heads and took a step back in unison. Roxas smiled to himself, putting the weapons over his shoulders. "Looks like I just disciplined the disciplinary committee." He put the struggle batons down on either side of the defeated figure of Seifer and put his hands in his pockets as he passed between the two onlookers and up through the alleyway and up the hill.

Namine left through the large black gates, down into the woods and made her way through the maze of trees. Just as she was about to leave, a large lizard-like creature jumped down from the trees and landed in front of her, blocking the path. Namine squealed in fright, reflexively casting a fire spell and shooting it right into its head. It burst on contact, causing it to shrink its head back, but shook it off with ease. She fell onto her backside as it came closer. The Heartless's eyes began to glow with an opal colour, but just before it fired, a small blur jumped over it and hit it on the neck. It then slid beneath it and poked it in the stomach and into the air. He jumped up and hit it diagonally upwards to the right, then diagonally upwards to the left, back down and to his side before thrusting it square in the chest and forcing it back to the wall, where it disappeared into the darkness. The person landed down in front of her with grace and turned around to look at Namine with two small round, yellow eyes beneath a large brown mage's hat. At first Namine thought he was a Heartless, but the fact he was holding a struggle baton said otherwise.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" He asked with a cute, childish voice. Namine couldn't help but giggle at this little knight.

"Why yes, thank you." She said as she got up, brushing her rear off. "You're really strong. If it weren't for you, I would've been gone for sure." The small boy closed his eyes and chuckled.

"It was nothing." He said, doing a little happy dance. Namine bent down and touched a patch of long grass. There was a tiny burst of light and then a bunch of pretty lavender coloured flowers grew. She picked them and handed them to him.

"This is for you, my little knight." The blonde said, handing it over to him like a princess would. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Me? I-I'm Vivi!" He said proudly.

"Very nice to meet you Vivi, but I have somewhere I must be. You take care now. Not that someone as strong as you would have to." Vivi giggled happily again before skipping away. Namine continued on through the gap in the wall and caught the tram around to the base of the hill, where she walked up the large slope.

Roxas sat upon the steps leading up to the Station, unsure of what to do or, more importantly, why he was here. Much like his first week in the Organization. Something entered the topmost area of his peripheral vision. He looked up to see a familiar Moogle in a black coat, much like that of the organization's, only much smaller.

"Long time no see, kupo." The small floating creature spoke, ending it with the signature noise of the Moogle race.

"Sure has." Roxas replied.

"Watcha been up to? The last time I saw you, you were alone eating ice-cream on top of the tower, kupo. But for some reason I left because I was afraid of… something. I wasn't sure when it would be safe to return, but when I did, you weren't there, kupo! What happened to you, kupo?" The small creature looked up at him. Roxas wasn't sure, but if the hood wasn't covering its eyes, they were probably full of anticipation. The blonde shrugged.

"My mind's a little hazy myself." He lied. Well, it wasn't a 100% lie. There were gaps in his memory which he felt was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Speaking of hazy, I believe you never told me your name." Roxas glared at the teddy-bat. The Moogle seemed to smile playfully and answered:

"My name is of no importance, kupo." These were the last words it spoke before disappearing in a portal of darkness. After the creature disappeared, Roxas silently sat on the steps for another few moments, pondering his next move when a new figure approached in his vision. He looked over to see a short-ish, petite girl with blonde hair and a white one-piece dress that stopped a third of the way down her thigh. The gentle, familiar face of Namine beamed upon seeing the male, her pace quickening as she approached him. He stood up when she was but a few metres away from him. Their gazes met, showing glints of intent and anticipation as to their meeting.

"He-Hello, Roxas." Namine smiled, interlocking her fingers behind her back.

"H- Hey." Roxas replied, lightly blushing, placing one hand on his hip and the other behind his head, scratching his hair as he broke the stare. Namine chuckled lightly. Her face turned a little more serious as she took one step towards the Key of Destiny. She then took another step, and another, before running up and hugging him with as much energy as her tiny body would allow. Roxas let out a gasp of surprise, smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around her small figure. They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Roxas checked his pocket and broke the silence.

"Wait right here, I'm going to go get us some ice-cream." Roxas exclaimed happily, giving Namine a quick peck on the forehead before running at a speed which made him look like he was nearly super-gliding along the ground. She let out a laugh and let herself give way onto the steps, watching the Nobody zoom around the corner and down the hill. She waited literally only a minute before Roxas zoomed back up toward her with two blue icy-poles in his hands. He jumped up, turned sideways and used his feet to screeched to a stop right in front of the blonde girl. Namine giggled as she graciously accepted the cold beverage which was offered to her. She got up and opened a portal of darkness to the top of the tower. They stepped through and reached the popular sitting place without having to go to the effort of climbing the long stairway. They sat right on the edge close together as they watched the bright sunset, licking the delicious salty yet sweet dessert. Namine decided to take a bite out of it, which sent a cold, nearly painful shiver through her teeth causing her to let out a quiet squeal. She smiled embarrassingly as she raised a hand to her mouth, half to prevent the icy food from falling out of her mouth and half to hide her blush. Roxas looked at her worryingly, but smiled when he realised it was nothing to be worried about. When they were finished their sea-salt ice-creams, Namine closed her eyes and rested her head on the boy's shoulder. Just for fun, Roxas let out a sudden question.

"Hey Namine, do you know why the sun sets red?" Namine was taken off guard by Roxas, and was unable to produce a fast enough reply, so the boy just continued on anyway. "You see, light is made up of many colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest." Namine looked up at him and gave a pout.

"Like I asked, brainiac." The two laughed together, Roxas giving a wistful smile as he remembered his 255th day in the organization. After their laughter died down, the female Nobody looked up at the boy she couldn't help but adore. Roxas returned her stare with his own, the two staring into the very depths of the other. They may not have hearts, but they were certain that thanks to Sora and Kairi, they definitely felt something. Without really thinking about it, they slowly moved their heads in before sharing a long, deep kiss. Their first kiss. They stayed like that until the sun sank completely below the horizon. They parted just as the last few rays of red began to give way to the purple of the dusk. Roxas stood up and opened a portal of darkness. Namine looked at him with a questioning look. The boy offered his hand, which she took as he led her through to their next destination.

When the pair stepped out of the portal, they found themselves in Roxas's room. Namine smiled as she saw the messy room for the first time. The blonde girl had been to most places in Twilight Town, but there was always one place she hadn't been which she wished to see no matter what. And that was the room she was now standing in. Unable to contain her excitement, Namine ran and jumped onto her boyfriend's bed, immediately latching onto his pillow and hugging it tightly. She put her nose to it and took a deep breath in, intoxicated by his scent. She kicked off her sandals and let them fly to the other end of the room to land on top of Roxas's dirty pyjamas. The male Nobody smiled as he calmly took his own sneakers off. He made his way over and climbed down next to Namine, replacing the pillow in Namine's arms with himself and sliding the soft object under their heads. They stared at each other for a while, the very last light of the sun now only just peeking over the horizon and through the window as if eagerly awaiting what would happen next. It would stay like this until the sun comes up again, as it wasn't called 'Twilight Town' for nothing. Minutes went by as the lovers watched one another, Roxas gently stroking Namine's cheek. The girl nuzzled he cheek against the strong hand before looking up at Roxas and placing a hand of her own behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Nearly as soon as they came together, they parted again, before going in again for slightly longer, like the waves of Destiny Islands. A few minutes passed before they began to kiss more deeply, each moment passing becoming rougher. Roxas's hands moved down to the small of Namine's back, while hers went to the back of his head, grabbing at the spiky, messy hair that was there. Their bodies were pulled closer together, unable to hold in their inner desires any further. The beautiful girl nearly tore off her partner's shirt, leaving his bare chest and abdomen out for her to let her hands wonder. Roxas broke the kiss and spun them around so that Namine was above him, allowing him to easily slide off her one-piece dress to reveal a set of sexy white lace bra and panties. Giggling, Namine straddled the boy, immediately feeling something hard poking at her core. She slowly leaned back down and returned to kissing him, her lower half moving back and forth on instinct. Roxas's hands moved around to the back of Namine's bra, fiddling around with the strap in an attempt to undo it. Unable to get it off as swiftly as he had hoped, he began to get frustrated as it wouldn't undo. Namine broke the kiss laughing at her man's futile attempt to remove her clothing. He gave her a look that screamed 'help!' So she reached her hands around her back with surprising flexibility, and dextrously unclipped the strap, letting it fall onto his toned stomach. His jaw dropped at the sight of her amazing breasts. They were much bigger than they appeared to be when trapped in her dress. The cool night (dusk for Twilight Town) air caused Namine's innocent nipples to stand up. The girl blushed a deep red as she had never done anything like this before, even though she had the occasional thought of doing such things with the boy she was with now. Rather than going straight for her boobs like he wanted to, Roxas put a reassuring hand on her cheek, looking into the depths of her eyes. Namine felt much more at ease after this, and placed her trust into the amazing boy. The Nobody's hand dropped from her face, trailing down her slender neck to her protruding chest. He began to massage her left orb, causing her to moan to his touch. He placed his head down and began to lick around the other nipple before placing his lips all the way over it and sucking. Namine moaned in ecstasy, placing her hands behind his head and pulling him in closer. Roxas swapped between breasts, dragging his tongue across her skin as he did so. He flipped them over before he switched again so that he had more room to move to maximize the girl's pleasure. While he had his attention on her chest, Namine moved her hands down to the zipper of Roxas's pants, unzipping them with ease and tugging them off to leave him in his boxers. The boy smiled at her boldness, then moved back up her body to kiss her yet again. They broke off and Namine gazed down at the other party's rather large tent that had arisen in the silver silk undergarments. She looked back up at Roxas and smirked, turning them over so she was on top again. She slid down his body down to the problem at hand, making sure her breasts intentionally ran over the bump. She poked at the rise a few times before running her hand over it, feeling it grow impossibly bigger beneath her touch. Namine hooked her fingers under the elastic band of the shorts and slid them off. Being released from the hold of clothing, Roxas's length could stand tall. The blonde girl looked at it hungrily, placing her fingers around its base and starting to gently massage it. He bent to her will, his hips immediately moving up and down to get even more pleasure. Namine put her mouth right over the tip of his cock, lapping her tongue around the end of the pulsating rod. Roxas couldn't hold in his desires much longer, trying to force it into her mouth. Namine smirked as he tried to get it in further.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Namine scolded him. She granted him his wish anyway as she began to suck on the head. Roxas groaned in pleasure as she began to bob her head up and down the long cock, slurping sounds beginning to pass her lips. Slowly but surely she went down further and further until her lips couldn't go any further and the tip of his penis was rubbing up against the back of her throat. She deep throated him a few more times before taking her mouth off with a -pop-. Even though his mind was hazy, Roxas flipped them over once more. He pulled down Namine's final piece of clothing so that they were both naked. Roxas slowly placed his member against the girl's glistening wet entrance, preparing for the final part of their night. He was about to slide himself in when the girl stopped him.

"Wait." She said, looking up into his eyes, making sure he knew she was serious.

"Yeah?"

"This is… my first time." She said, kind of embarrassed. Roxas smiled.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "It's my first time as well." Namine smiled at his response. She was happy that she could share this new journey with this man. Even though she did not have a heart herself, she definitely knew that she loved Roxas with her whole being. Roxas repositioned himself to align up with her. He looked up to her eyes to make sure that she was prepared as well. She gave a light nod before he began to slowly slide his way in. Every millimetre he went in, a mix of pleasure and pain entered her core. Suddenly, Roxas rammed all the way in, causing Namine to lose her breath. The former nearly panicked, but the latter shook her head.

"Nnn. Kee… Keep go… ing." She managed to squeeze out. He nodded, placing his trust in her as well as he began to rock his hips back and forth. Every time he moved, the pain would be replaced with a pleasure which was beyond her description. She could feel him filling her insides up and making her feel whole physically. After the pain had disappeared completely she began to move her hips in response. They began to speed up, trying to seek an impossibly greater pleasure. Namine screamed out Roxas's name and he growled hers in return as they continued to go on. Roxas had great stamina from all of his battles, but Namine wasn't as strong as her boyfriend, unable to hold her climax for any longer. Her warm, sticky juices poured out from deep within her and covered the blonde boy's dick completely. Roxas felt the fluids flowing over him and immediately understood what had happened. He slowed to a stop as Namine's body finished convulsing. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Sorry. I … came… too soon." She managed to say between breaths. He placed his own hand over hers and looked at her.

"That's alright. But if you're up for it, we could go for another round." He smirked. The blonde girl smiled back.

"I won't lie, I am still rather horny." She said almost uncharacteristically. This shy girl was showing another side to Roxas which he'd never seen. He simply smiled and quickly pulled himself out and flipped her over so that she was on her knees with her hands instinctively pushing out and grabbing the head of the bed. Without waiting for her to wonder what was happening, he re-entered her from behind, causing her to scream in pleasure. Namine's legs slid further apart which made each time he thrust feel even better. It wasn't long before she was ready to come again. "Roxas, I…" She breathed. He understood as he groaned back.

"Yeah, I'm nearly there too." He leant down over her and slid his hand up her stomach to her breasts and began to caress her again. Namine could barely contain herself anymore as her mind went hazy with absolute bliss. At that moment, he pushed as far in as he could and grazed her g-spot. She lost it and came immediately, her cum flowing over his massive wood for the second time. This sent her partner over the edge as well as her squirted his hot white sperm inside of her, filling her right up. Roxas pulled out and collapsed next to her. They both gulped for air, desperately trying to get there energy back.

"Wow…" She said, turning over ever so slowly.

"Yeah…" He replied, reaching over to his bedside table to find a box of tissues so that he could clean up a little. Once he was done he got up and put the soiled tissues in the bin and walked back over awkwardly and lied down next to his girlfriend again, pulling the covers over to keep them warm. He wrapped her up in his arms and vice versa. They silently lied next to each other when Roxas again broke the silence. "Hey Namine?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied, looking up at him as he stared out the window.

"Why do you think we're here? I mean, here in Twilight Town. Shouldn't we be in Sora and Kairi's hearts?" Namine pondered his question for a few minutes when she think she came up with a suitable answer.

"Maybe… it's because Sora and Kairi are together. And now their hearts are touching, allowing us to meet at halfway. At least, that's what I believe." Roxas looked down at Namine as she responded, then smiled.

"Well, no matter what the case I'm glad I can be here with you." He hugged her closer as he said this, and she responded by holding him closer. "Namine?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Namine smiled and closed her eyes, putting her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Roxas." The two of them didn't speak another word afterwards, listening to each others' soft breathing as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Am I glad to have written another story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year.


End file.
